Tuning an instrument is a necessary and important prerequisite to any instrumental performance. Many instruments are tuned by adjusting the position of the instrument's mouthpiece, slides, or other extendable and retractable tuning components. In the case of a saxophone (for example) this is accomplished by sliding the mouthpiece forward or backward along a corresponding cork-covered section of a neck portion of the saxophone until the proper pitch is achieved. As is known to those skilled in the art, the cork-covered section is gently conically tapered to form a frictional fit with the mouthpiece, upon pressing the mouthpiece onto the cork-covered section.
However, since the saxophone mouthpiece fits snugly on the saxophone's neck portion, it is often difficult to precisely position the mouthpiece and thereby acquire the desired pitch setting. Frequently when a musician attempts to tune a saxophone he pushes the mouthpiece in too far, and then attempts to correct the mouthpiece's position by pulling the mouthpiece out too far. This iterative process can continue indefinitely and is particularly frustrating for new saxophone players who are not familiar with the instrument and the tuning process.
Further, for the saxophone to play properly, a musician must continuously moisten the saxophone mouthpiece with saliva. As discussed supra, conventionally tuning a saxophone requires the musician to grasp the mouthpiece and push it in or pull it out. It is not unusual for the musician to get saliva on his hands during the tuning process. Although this is unpleasant for a musician tuning his own instrument, it is particularly unpleasant (and potentially a means for spreading disease) when (for example) a band teacher is attempting to assist multiple new saxophone students.
The need exists for a tuning method and apparatus that makes the process of tuning and instrument easier, more precise, and more sanitary. The current invention comprises a method and apparatus whereby a musician adjusts a screw-type tuning collar to position an adjustable portion of an instrument to thereby quickly and effectively tune the instrument.